The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of potted Dianthus plant, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wesnavi’.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in 's-Gravenzande, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cut flower Dianthus cultivars having strong stems, larger flowers and attractive flower coloration.
The new Dianthus originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 's-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, of a proprietary selection of Dianthus caryophyllus identified as code number WS 99-1077, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Dianthus caryophyllus identified as code number WS 98-843, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Dianthus was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in 's-Gravenzande, The Netherlands in July, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dianthus by cuttings propagated in a controlled environment in 's-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, since August, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Dianthus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.